Honestos
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: "Michael la llamaba Rojita, e incluso Terry la llamaba Ginny, pero para Anthony era simplemente Weasley. La enloquecía no entender por qué era tan distante, cuando ella obviamente requería más familiaridad." Ginny&Anthony AMISTAD (y no más que eso.) One-shot.


_Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcas en esta historia no me pertenece. Y es muy probable que lo que no reconozcas tampoco, porque JKR/WB no saben que cumplo años este mes._

_Aviso:__Este fic participa del reto especial "Águilas de Fiestas" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw," porque aparentemente sigo necesitando excusas para escribir acerca de Anthony Goldstein que, al ser Goldstein, es de mi gente... y eso me hace feliz, feliz, feliz._

* * *

**Honestos**

De todas las consecuencias de salir con Michael Corner, tener que pasar tiempo con sus amigos era de sus favoritas. Aunque no se lo dijese a nadie, Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein se habían convertido en dos de sus buenos amigos. Ginny había descubierto cualidades admirables en ambos: Terry con su brusco sentido común, lo cual hacía de sus consejos infalibles, y Anthony y sus aptitudes para el liderazgo, que hubiese pasado casi desapercibido de no haber sido respaldado por una insignia de prefecto.

Por otro lado, tener que pasar tiempo con las novias de sus amigos era lo más parecido al infierno – y ellas parecían compartir su opinión. La novia de Terry, Ella McKay, era su compañera de casa y cuarto. Se toleraban la una a la otra, pero para Ginny aquélla era una tarea difícil. En cuanto a Mandy Brocklehurst… Mandy parecía suficientemente dulce e inusualmente inteligente, pero era completamente insípida y aburrida.

Definitivamente, no era lo suficientemente buena para Anthony. Pero esa era otra de esas cosas que no se podía permitir decir en voz alta, por más que quisiera. Y sí quería decirlo, porque Michael la llamaba _Rojita,_ e incluso Terry la llamaba _Ginny,_ pero para Anthony era simplemente _Weasley._ Ginny tampoco se atrevía a admitir que hubiese querido que Anthony demostrase más familiaridad. Anthony trataba a todo el mundo de manera diferente, ya que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber como cada quien quería ser tratado. Pero la enloquecía no entender por qué era tan distante, cuando ella obviamente requería más familiaridad.

Quizás fue por eso que se alegró tanto de que él la eligiese como oponente de duelo en aquella sesión del Ejército de Dumbledore. No le importó ser derrotada más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Anthony era un oponente digno, y eso hacia de derrotarlo un placer. Ginny no descansó hasta que consiguió desarmarlo, después de lo cual ambos decidieron que había sido suficiente.

—Buen duelo, Anthony —dijo ella, regresándole su varita.

—Igualmente, Weasley. Definitivamente un placer —Ginny temía que un silencio se apoderara de los dos, pero Anthony tenía algo que decir—. ¿Así que Michael todavía no sabe que lo dejas ganar?

_Anthony y sus preguntas indiscretas,_ pensó ella. Pero no le molestaba. Al contrario, le divertía que Anthony pudiese ser tan perceptivo y a su vez, tan falto de tacto. En efecto, Ginny dirigió sus ojos hacia donde Michael estaba siendo completamente vencido por Susan Bones, y no pudo ocultar una risita. Susan podía ganarle a cualquiera, y Michael era un oponente particularmente fácil. Un excelente mago, sí, pero terrible duelista.

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

—No, si igual esta progresando. Es lo importante. Aunque si llega a luchar contra un oponente real...

Ginny se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de oponentes _de verdad._ Saldría a la lucha de ser necesario, pero quería creer que todo aquéllo era por amor al arte. Pero Anthony lo planteaba como una posibilidad inminente, lo cual la hizo estremecerse.

—El día que lleguemos a ese puente, lo cruzaremos.

—Si Dios quiere —agregó él—.

Otra vez, un escalofrío la recorrió. No era normal que Anthony fuese tan derrotista. Al contrario, Anthony tenía una tendencia a ser optimista y fuerte, dándole ánimos a la gente que más lo necesitaba. Pero era él quien parecía necesitar ánimos, por lo que Ginny decidió tocar un tema que estaba segura que lo alegraría.

—¿Cómo está Mandy?

—Terminamos.

_Ah. Eso explica todo._

—Lo siento —dijo—. ¿Y eso?

Anthony besaba el suelo por donde Mandy pisaba, y Mandy siempre estuvo feliz de recibir aquellas atenciones. Parecían estar lo suficientemente felices juntos.

—Me hizo elegir.

—¿Entre qué y qué? —Sólo después de que hizo la pregunta, Ginny entendió que la respuesta era clara. Ciertamente, por toda respuesta, él alzo una ceja.

Otra de las razones por las que Ginny no podía tolerar a Mandy Brocklehurst era que ella creía las mentiras escritas en _El Profeta._

—¿Así que le crees a Harry más de lo que la quieres a ella? —Ginny también sabía hacer preguntas indiscretas. E igual que a ella, a él no parecían molestarle.

—Weasley, no se por qué te sorprende, pero no soy idiota. Entre lo que se, hay dos opciones. Si le creo al Ministerio, acepto creer en una teoría de conspiración. Si le creo a Potter, acepto creer que nuestro gobierno es corrupto y esta en negación —Ginny estaba preparada para interrumpir, pero Anthony estaba en modo monólogo y no había quien lo pare—. Digan lo que digan, me niego a creer que el mejor mago de nuestros tiempos y un adolescente estén siguiendo un plan secreto y ridículo para derrocar al gobierno... y que nuestro gobierno sea tan paranoico como para generar una respuesta mucho más ridícula. Es una barbaridad. Dumbledore pudo haber sido Ministro de Magia cuando le diese la gana... No. No tiene lógica lo que dicen. Le creo a Potter con fe completa. Y antes de que digas nada... Sí, hay una diferencia, sutil pero importante, entre fe completa y fe ciega. Es la misma fe que me lleva a creer en un Dios. La misma fe que me llevaba a creer en... En Mandy Brocklehurst. Me equivoqué con ella, pero a Potter le creo, y mis razones son suficientemente buenas como para ser cuestionadas.

Como siempre que Anthony hablaba de aquella manera, como si estuviese dando un discurso, Ginny no tenía respuesta. Y es que no había una respuesta lo suficientemente buena. Incluso aunque no estuviese convencida de que Harry decía la verdad, Anthony hubiese logrado convencerla. No entendía como Mandy no se había convencido. Seguramente Michael y Terry estaban convencidos de la misma manera en que él lo estaba, y aun así...

Ginny quería creer que era por ella que Anthony, Michael y Terry formaban parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero algo le decía que Anthony era el verdadero responsable. Y en aquel momento, Ginny lo admiraba más que nunca por ser capaz de decir todas sus verdades.

Fue ahí cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que debía decir las suyas: aquellas cosas que no podia admitir. Era el turno de Ginny de ser completamente sincera.

—Me parece admirable que sigas teniendo fe de esa forma después de haberte equivocado —Era una tangente, pero no tenía mucho más que decir—. Eres demasiado bueno para Brocklehurst, ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo se equivoca a veces, y sí creo que te equivocaste con ella, pero...

—¿Te atreverías a decirle lo mismo a Terry? —Interrumpió él, y Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

Ese era Anthony Goldstein, planteando con sutileza una de sus preguntas perceptivas y provocativas. Ese era Anthony para ella. Lo había visto mentir cuando la situación requería, pero con ella era completamente abierto y sincero. A cada quien lo trataba diferente, sí. Pero por una vez, no le importaba la distancia de seguir siendo Weasley mientras hubiese la cercanía de ser completamente honestos el uno con el otro.

—Te lo agradecería.


End file.
